This invention relates to devices used for the installation of lighting fixtures, specifically to apparatus, and a method for its use, that addresses the installation and maintenance of wall-mounted and ceiling-mounted light fixtures that otherwise would be partially assembled on-site during installation and employ the industry-standard fixture bar, threaded nipple, lock nut(s), wire nuts, and screws. In contrast, the present invention provides a fixture bar, a clutch ring, and a probe with a slotted distal end that are used to promptly mount a factory assembled lighting fixture. Therefore, once the fixture bar and probe are attached to a junction box, and wiring terminations are made, the clutch ring incorporated into the back of the fully assembled lighting fixture is simply pushed over the distal end of the probe to achieve secure installation. Although not limited thereto, commercial and industrial applications are both contemplated.
Installation of lighting fixtures using the industry-standard method is time consuming. It involves at least four steps that include partial assembly of the lighting fixture on site. A fixture bar is first attached to the junction box using two screws. Thereafter, a first part of the lighting fixture, such as a pan or a housing, is attached to the fixture bar using at a minimum two screws, and/or a nipple and a nut. When the lighting fixture has a separate electrical chassis, an additional step would be required to attach it to the housing. Wiring connections are then made, followed by a second part of the lighting fixture or lens cover being secured to the first part with screws. An installation method simplifying or eliminating any step would represent significant time savings in commercial and industrial applications. Since the present invention combines the above-referenced second and fourth installation steps into one simplified step of pushing a clutch plate over a probe, it would provide substantial labor savings over the industry standard installation method for lighting fixtures now used. Further, when lighting fixtures with two 2-pin compact fluorescent lamps are used with the present invention and connected in parallel to a single power supply ballast, only one lamp will operate at a time due to the starting characteristics of the compact fluorescent lamp, resulting in lighting fixture operation for a period of approximately six years before re-lamping would be required. Therefore, when the present invention is utilized with compact fluorescent lamps, not only is installation time considerably reduced, but maintenance time would be substantially reduced as well. No device is known that has all of the advantages of the present invention.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a means for reducing the time required for the installation of wall-mounted and ceiling-mounted lighting fixtures. It is also an object of this invention to simply the installation process for lighting fixtures by reducing the number of steps involved. A further object of this invention is to provide a means for reducing the number of parts used during installation of lighting fixtures. It is also an object of this invention to provide a twofold advantage by saving time on initial installation of a lighting fixture, and then to eliminate at least the first re-lamping function in the life of the fixture so as to provide a fixture that is essentially maintenance-free for the first six years of its life. A further object of this invention is to provide a means for the installation of lighting fixtures that protects the fixture from nuisance-causing materials, such as insects, dirt, and water. It is also an object of this invention to provide a means for preventing misalignment of an installed lighting fixture relative to its mounting surface. A further object of this invention is to provide a means for the installation of lighting fixtures that is cost efficient for widespread use.
As described herein, properly manufactured and installed, the present invention would enable fully assembled lighting fixtures to be installed much more rapidly than the time required for installation of installing ceiling-mounted and wall-mounted lighting fixtures using the industry standard method commonly employed today. While the industry-standard method involves a wide-ranging and variable number of installation steps, the present invention requires only three, resulting in a substantial reduction of on-site labor cost for commercial and industrial applications. Removal of a lighting fixture installed with the present invention is also prompt and easy to accomplish. Since the present invention uses a clutch ring secured within the back surface of the lighting fixture requiring installation, and once wiring terminations have been made, only four additional components are needed to achieve installation using an existing junction box, the four additional components being a probe, a fixture bar to support the probe, and two screws used to attach the fixture bar to the junction box. In contrast, the industry standard installation method at a minimum requires a fixture bar, two screws to attach the fixture bar to the junction box, a housing or pan for support of one or more lamps, a nipple, a nut to secure the housing or pan to the nipple, a lens, and at least two screws to secure the lens to the housing or pan and the handling of a number of loose components on the job site. Optionally the industry standard installation method may also require a chassis within the housing for lamp support and two additional screws to attach the chassis to the housing, as well as use of a washer in addition to the nipple and nut. The present invention uses pre-assembled lighting fixtures, which eliminates the step of on-site connection of lens and housing or pan. The present invention also simplifies the step of connecting the housing or pan to the fixture bar, whereby connection is achieved through a simple pushing of the clutch ring on the back of the housing or pan over the probe. Gasket material can be used adjacent to the clutch ring and around the back perimeter of the housing or pan to assist in sealing the central aperture in the clutch ring against entry of insects, dirt, and water. When such gasket material is used and compressed between the housing or pan and the respective wall or ceiling to which it is attached, the gasket material also prevents the lighting fixture from rotating on the probe and becoming misaligned relative to the mounting surface to which it is attached. Labor for both installation and maintenance can be substantially reduced for commercial and industrial applications when the present invention is used with lighting fixtures having two 2-pin compact fluorescent lamps that are connected in parallel to one power supply ballast. Due to the starting characteristics of the compact fluorescent lamp and the fact that the lamps intermittently alternate in use with only one lamp operating at a time, the typical period of lighting fixture operation without re-lamping is expected to exceed six years. To remove a lighting fixture installed with the present invention, one must separate the lens from the housing or pan. Then, with a screwdriver inserted into the slot in the distal end of the probe, and counterclockwise rotation applied, the probe can be promptly removed from the fixture bar, after which the probe can be forced from the clutch ring using pliers or another hand tool. No device is known with all of the advantages of the present invention.
The description herein provides the preferred embodiment of the present invention but should not be construed as limiting the scope of the lighting fixture attachment invention. For example, variations in the length and thickness dimensions of the probe; the size of the bores through the fixture bar and clutch plate; the depth of the slot in the distal end of the probe; and the configuration and dimension of the clutch plate; other than those shown and described herein may be incorporated into the present invention. Thus the scope of the present invention should be determined by the appended claims and their legal equivalents, rather than being limited to the examples given.